Delicious! Toyland Pretty Cure
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Dulcinea Pastel who has moved to japan after her father's incarceration to live with her older brother Manolo and her sister in law Maria in their bakery. On the way home she finds a stuffed fox who is a fairy named Frosting who is looking for the Legendary Star Charmed Warriors Can Dulcinea and her new friends Kaya Haniko Rosaline Pollyanna and Aurora stop Akumutochi Kingdom plans
1. Chapter 1

An airport, a plane lands as we view from the glass window. We see a young girl about 14 years of age she had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a white puffy long-sleeved dress with silver sleeve rims, cuffs, lines on the shirt, straps on the puffy sleeves, a silver bow on the neck, a shirt frilly skirt, white socks, and white loafers with silver bows. She yawned looking at her watch. She saw it was five o'clock p.m.

"How am I so tired." she called.

"My name is Dulcinea Pastel. I'm fourteen years old and I'm entering middle school."

Dulcinea walked pulling her suitcase heading to the baggage claim.

"Well, in terms of being in Japan. I just moved here today. It's due to my father... he's in jail. My mother passed away when I was little. Now I'm going to live here with my older brother, Manolo, and my sister-in-law, Maria."

Dulcinea saw her brother and sister in law waiting for her Manolo holding a sign with her name on it saying Welcome to Japan on the bottom and Maria next to him holding her pet pig

"That's them." Dulcinea continued. "Oh, in case you're wondering, that's their pet pig. He acts more like a dog then an actual pig. His name is Choco. Because he's brown as chocolate."

Choco ran up to Dulcinea. He sniffs at her first before putting his hooves on her. Dulcinea giggled petting the pig as her brother came over.

"I'm glad you came, little sister." Manolo spoke, petting her head. "You must be tired from your long journey."

"Yes, an early night would be nice." Dulcinea said sighing.

"Here." Maria said picking up the bag. "I'll take that. And you remember me?"

"Maria, I haven't seen you since your wedding and after left for your honeymoon." Dulcinea said.

"It's nice to see you again." Maria smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

"And lucky for you, since you said you're going to bed early tonight, you'll need plenty of sleep if you want to start on your first day of school." Manolo spoke.

"Awesome I can't wait I don't know if the mariposas are from excitement or nervousness" Dulcinea said.

"Mariposas?" Maria asked as Choco titled his head.

"Butterflies." Manolo answered.

"Why would the butterflies be nervous or excited?" Maria asked. "I don't even see any."

Manolo spoke, "She's saying her butterflies in her stomach are either nervous or excited."

Maria and Choco finally got it, nodding.

"I got it! Nervicited!" Dulcinea called.

Manolo spoke, "Ner-what?"

"It's where you're like jumping up and down and say, "YAH, ME!" Dulcinea explained using her fingers to make jump up and down gestures. She then hugs herself, "And also want to curl up in a teeny-tiny ball at the same time." She stops hugging herself.

Choco nuzzled her.

"Did I mention I'm kind of a weird girl?"

Dulcinea smiled petting him.

"But this is my motto: Never be normal!" She exclaimed. "Except maybe I'm serious when need to be."

She walked with her brother and sister-in-law the two got into a taxi

"So my life here begins... not so well."

Today's Episode: Delicious! Cure Bliss is Born!

The next morning Dulcinea looked at herself in a mirror at her new uniform and in her new room. Her uniform has a grey dress with puffy, long sleeves, light grey roll-ups, and a matching blazer with a crest on it, a dark green bow, lines, and pockets, and a plaid skirt over the plain skirt. She has white long socks.

She spoke, criticizing, "Oh my... this is the ugliest school uniform I ever seen." she then added, "And the ones I've seen in the school articles were cuter then this."

She looked at her sewing kit. She had an idea. But first she pushes up the blaze sleeves to make it look unique. Since she loved the sleeves pushed up, she kept them that way. She walks over to her sewing kit. She took out a white fabric and sewed it into a armband before as she made rainbow on the two sides. She puts it on her left arm. She looks into the mirror.

"Perfect!" She called. She grabs a hairbrush and combs her hair.

She smiled as she picketed up a marigold hairclip her father gave her before her was sent to prison. She then grabs her bookbag and went downstairs. She walks into a bakery/café area She grabs a muffin, a bottle of milk, and her lunch. She headed to the front door and puts her black maryjanes on.

"¡Hasta luego!" she called

She closed the door.

We now see her running down the street. Cars pass by her in quick speed. She reads the map to her school, while looks at her watch for time. She approaches the school looking at it. It looks like Crystal Prep mix with Christian Private White Clover Academy, only grey building with dark green roof, pillars, sides, and window surroundings. She looked at the school walking in. It looks like Crystal Prep mix with Christian Private White Clover Academy, only grey building with dark green roof, pillars, sides, and window surroundings. But it was also big as Ouran Academy with many different buildings. She looks at it with amazed, walking in.

"Whoa..." She said opening the doors. She saw students walking by minding their own business. The good side was it looks pretty much normal on the inside. There were students, lockers, and hallways but has elusive stairs, beautiful walls and paintings, and large windows.

"At least it looks pretty... descent." She said to herself went to find the shoe locker.

She looked around until she realized she can not go to the shoe locker until she goes to the principal's officer to inform of her arrival. Then a girl at the front door hands her pamphlet.

"Oh, thank you." Dulcinea said. She took it and reads it. There was even a map inside it. "Hmm, upstairs, first tower on the right."

Dulcinea walks towards the stairs.

"Clear the tracks!" A girl with a tomboyish voice called.

Dulcinea yelped and backed up as a cart drove down the stairs with a girl in it.

"Coming through!"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Dulcinea exclaimed.

The cart stopped at the end of the stairs. The girl took her helmet off to reveal herself. She had a short dark red hair style like Sailor Uranus and hazel eyes and wore the boys uniform. It was a grey open blazer jacket showing a light grey collared shirt, dark green bow, dark green pants with a black belt and grey buckle, and black loafers, and black loafers.

"Name's Rosaline Supaisu. You new here?" Rosaline greeted.

"Uh ha. On my way to the principal's office." Dulcinea answered. She noticed the girl was wearing the boys uniform. "Say? Is that the boys uniform?"

"So?" Roslina asked.

"That is so cool. You are the first girl I ever saw to wear a boys uniform just like in Revolutionary Girl Utena." Dulcinea sighed in admiration.

"Thanks. The staff keeps getting onto me about it but the rules didn't say girls can't wear the boys uniform."

Dulcinea nodded understanding. She eyed on the cart.

"Cool. Is that a soapbox derby cart?" Dulcinea asked.

"Yep, build it myself. It's not only creative but it's fast and wild, dude! And-!" Rosaline got cut. "Rosaline!" An angry male hall monitor's voice yelled. "Are you driving a cart in the school again?!"

"Uh-oh! Better skedaddled!" Rosaline put her helmet back on and drove off.

"Bye." Dulcinea called.

A boy wearing a hall monitor sash ran pass Dulcinea to chase the dark red-headed girl. Dulcinea continued her way to the principal's office. She stops to see a girl reading a book while sitting on a window.

"Huh? That looks neat good book?" Dulcinea said to the girl.

The girl looks up at Dulcinea and we got a good look at her. She had blonde hair tied into a messy bun and blue eyes under green rimmed glasses. Her outfit was like Dulcinea but different. She wore a tank-top like blazer, a dark green tie instead of a bow, and the skirt was frillier.

"Oh hi." The girl greeted happily.

"Hello, I'm Dulcinea."

"I'm Kaya. Are you new here?" The greeted.

"Yes."

"And judging that you are an American and by my surprise, you speak Japanese?"

"I took Japanese lessons not too long ago to be prepared."

"Using anime?"

"Well, at first that but then later my brother send me a dictionary and got lessons from a Japanese friend."

Kaya spoke, "That's cool."

Dulcinea was surprised. This girl seem a smart bookworm but she looked girly and sounded not smart for a second. But she knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"Thanks." She spoke walking off. "I have to go to the principals office now."

Kaya spoke, "Okay. Just be careful. She's a scary one."

Dulcinea simply smiled, making a keep in mind look. She turns and walks up the stairs. She heard munching as she turned to see a girl sitting in the middle of the steps, eating pizza chips. The girl had brownish black hair with forest green eyes. Her uniform has both her sleeves rolled up, a collar sticking out, a messy bow, and bright blue striped socks and matching boots.

"Hello." Dulcinea said.

The girl saw Dulcinea.

"Oh my gosh..." She said quietly. She exclaimed, "I love your customize outfit! I thought me and a few girls were the only ones but you! That is so cool!"

"Uh... thanks" Dulcinea said sheepishly.

"I'm Haniko." The girl greeted shaking Dulcinea's hand quickly.

"I-I-I-I-I-am! Dul-ul-ul-ul-cinea!" Dulcinea called wiggling.

"Well, hi, Dul-ul-ul-ul-cinea." Haniko smiled letting go of Dulcinea's hand.

"Dulcinea." Dulcinea corrected.

"Oh! Makes more sense now!"

Dulcinea sweat drop. She then noticed her eating.

"Are you eating?" Dulcinea asked. "Potato chips? In the morning?"

"I forgot my breakfast this morning. But if you pass the pizza flavor, it's really a good breakfast."

"Girls." A male voice spoke.

The girls turned and saw an old man with a white beard, mustache, and hair and wears a black teacher/business suit. He also has the school crest but on the other side and was a red ruby.

Haniko jumped and spoke, "Oh Professor Amakusa. I didn't see you standing there."

"You never do." He smirked playfully.

Haniko chuckled nervously, "Uh, sir. This is Dulcinea, the new girl. Dulcinea, this is Professor Amakusa. He's our guidance counselor."

Amakusa spoke seeing the girl, "Greetings. I see you are a new face. Welcome to our school," He then muttered, "Or welcome to hell."

"What?" Dulcinea asked confused.

"I meant I hope you enjoy your stay." He lied.

"Right." Dulcinea nodded walking pass him and Haniko. "Bye."

"Oh and I'd be careful about your uniform if I were you, I had to keep the others out of that trouble." He added.

"Uh... sure." Dulcinea said.

Once she made it upstairs, she passes a room. She saw someone putting a puzzle together. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her uniform has short sleeves, a shorter blazer, and a tie.

"This one goes here." she said softly putting one in its place and picking another up. "Now what about this one..."

Dulcinea walks in a bit to look at her and the puzzle. She picked up a piece and put it somewhere. She turned to see Dulcinea watching with amazement.

"You're good." she said.

The girl covered her puzzle, blushing shyly.

"What?" Dulcinea asked.

"It's... uh... um..." She tried to speak but she was too shy.

A young girl came over she had short blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She has the same uniform only she wears boots with it.

"Aurora is shy when it comes to people looking at her puzzles." The girl answered. "And I'm Pollyanna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Dulcinea noticed Pollyana holding a handmade doll. "Is that a doll?"

"Yeah, I made her myself."

"She looks so cute." Dulcinea said.

"Yeah, but she's not happy because her head's too big." Pollyanna explained. "Once I get her surgery, she'll be good as new."

Dulcinea spoke getting it, "I see." Seeing Aurora shy, Dulcinea decided to leave her be. After all she has to go to the principal's office.

"I better go." Dulcinea said. "I have to meet the principal in order to get started here. I hope to see you girls again."

"Same here." Pollyanna said. "Oh and watch out for the principal."

Dulcinea nodded as she walks up another staircase. She then was wondering about something. Kaya and Pollyanna told her to watch out for the principal. Was she/he that scary or mean? She walks to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Dulcinea opened the door and went in. She saw the office full of books, trophies, and a desk and chair. It was really dark.

"Uh, hello." she said as a female voice spoke, "Greetings." She turned her chair to reveal herself. She has greying black hair high tied into a sensible bun, icy blue eyes, and wears a black principal business suit with a green tie with a purple brooch, green collar, purple undershirt, black tights, and black pumps. "I see that you are a new student since I haven't heard... and saw you before."

"Uh, yes. My name is Dulcinea Pastel. I'm originally from America." Dulcinea said sitting down.

"Indeed." The principal said. "I'm Principal Elona."

"I'm here to inform you and give you my transfer files."

The principal spoke to Dulcinea, "Thank you." Dulcinea gave her the files and the principal set them down. "Now, I need to remind about our school's customs and reputation." She got up and walked over to a trophy case.

"Our school, Nijikogo Academy, always win in everything." She continued. She starts to polish a trophy. "It's whether or not we win or loses. The important thing is we are expected to win because Nijikogo has a reputation. And it is that reputation – my reputation – that is responsible for everything we have here."

Dulcinea tilted her head, confused.

"Have you considered joining any clubs, sports, or other activities that will make our school's reputation all the way up?" The principal asked.

"Well, actually, ma'am. I'm not really into sports. The only sports like activities I enjoy is swimming and fencing." Dulcinea said. "but I am a good cook and I happen to be great at sewing."

"Try out for swimming, fencing or cooking." The principal suggested. "If we had an Home economics class."

Dulcinea spoke questioning the winning thing, "Uh, ma'am. Why is winning so important to you?"

"Like I said, our reputation."

"But, ma'am. My brother always told me, winning isn't everything."

The principal looked at the girl and spoke, "Obiviously you haven't heard but I don't care about "winning isn't everything", I want my reputation to uphold and my legacy endure."

Dulcinea spoke, "Uh... well..."

The principal spoke, "Don't be shy about it. New students are always confused with our customs here."

"I guess."

"Well, if I were you, I suggest you find and join a club if you want to feel like being here."

"I dunno..."

"That is up to you."

The principal sat down in her chair filing the files. She puts them in a computer, scans them to data. Once it was done, she turned to Dulcinea.

"You will get your schedule from Professor Amakusa." The principal said. "His office is next to the library on the first floor. Now hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am." Dulcinea said.

Dulcinea got up with her bag and walks off. She opens and closes the door behind her. The principal frowned.

"That girl is insufferable." She said. "I can tell already."

She held up a hand mirror. We see herself in the mirror. It then suddenly and magically changed. She looked witch like as a male voice came

"You called my queen." it said.

"Yes, Diablo." she said.

"Have you found the toy yet?" He asked.

"Not yet but he cannot hide. He has been injured so he will be easy to find."

"Good. We must have him. He knows where the Miraculments are and make sure he does not find the Legendary Star Charm Warriors!"

"Yes, I know, m'lord. I'll send my stud- I mean my men to find him."

Diablo spoke, "Excellent."

Meanwhile, Dulcinea made it to Amakusa's office. When she opened the door, it was a normal office but with skull decorations and it was dark.

"Why the offices here are always dark?" Dulcinea asked.

"Because I like it dark." Amakusa spoke appearing next to her making her scream.

"Why?" she asked after she recovered.

"It's my taste, my dear." He spoke, taking her hand and guides her in. "I take it you want your schedule?"

"Yes, sir." Dulcinea said still bugged by the club and the winning at any cost.

He could tell something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong, child?" He asked.

"This whole... winning and reputation..." Dulcinea admitted. "It's just... I'm not the type of person who thinks winning is everything."

Amakusa spoke, "I understand. I'm not into the whole winning myself. But it's amusing how they become so overcompetitve and unsportsman."

"How is that amusing?"

Amakusa sat down and types on the computer.

"It's how I am, child." He explained. "You'll understand someday."

"Well..." Dulcinea said sitting down.

"Any cirricular activities you plan to attend?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." she said.

"Alright. I'll give you regular classes and you can chose two electives."

"Electives?"

"Gym, cooking classes, art classes, shop, wood shop?"

"Well, cooking sounds good." she said.

"Cooking it is." He respond typing. "How about for second course?"

"I suppose gym will be okay." she shrugged.

"Alright."

Dulcinea spoke to him. "Uh, sir?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"How long have you worked here?" Dulcinea asked.

"A little while." He answered pushing print.

"How "a little while"?"

Amakusa spoke smiling at the girl, "About a year, child."

Dulcinea nodded.

"And has it always been about winning like this."

"Yes. Last year, they beat a school in soccer, golf, and tennis and gloated about it." He pulls his drawer and held a picture showing Noble Acadmey's dorms covered in mix of paint.

"That's not nice or good sportsmanship." Dulcinea said.

He chuckled putting the photo up. "They don't care. That's what's funny."

"Defacing someone's dorms?"

"No, they don't care about nothing but winning." He said chuckling.

This was making Dulcinea uncomfortable. He saw her.

"What? Scary?" He asked.

"Uh ha."

He smirked as he held the paper to her. "Here. Take your paper."

"Thank you." she said, taking the paper.

She got up and opens the door.

"Have fun." He said singing-along to creep her out.

She shivered.

After school, Dulcinea was walking home.

"That was the worse first day of school in my life." Dulcinea sighed. "Except for meeting the girls."

She sighed. She walked passing an alley. She saw some stuffing on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it. She then follows a trail of it, picking the stuffing up. Soon she paused to find where the stuffing came from. She looks seeing a toy fox in a muddy puddle and his leg was ripped.

"Oh no..." Dulcinea gasped picking him up. "You poor thing. You're lost?" She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll have you patched and clean in no time. And then we'll found your kid."

(Eyecatch 1: Dulcinea tosses a Wish Orb to Haniko, Kaya, Pollyanna, Rosaline and Aurora and the wish landed on Frosting's head and it opens up show a chocolate cake and the girls and Frosting look at it smiling.)

(Eyecatch 2: Dulcinea tosses another wish orb to her friends it land on Frostings head only for it to open up again to revel the Aroma Spritzer (Cure transformation item name) and it sprays the girls showing them in cure form.)

Dulcinea was seen back home. She was stuffing all the stuffing into toy. She then finds a piece of icy blue heart from her dresser. With a smile, she puts in the toy to make it look like it has a heart. She sews it's stomach up. Once she did, she gives him to Maria to wash it.

Hours later, Maria gives the fox back to Dulcinea. He was all nice and clean.

"What are you going to do with him?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to keep him overnight until I find his owner." Dulcinea explained.

"That was really nice of you to fix him up." Maria smiled.

"Well, I'm sure his owner would be sad seeing him all torn up and stuff. Mama would do the same with Manolo and my toys if they ever broke or got damaged." Dulcinea said petting the fox remembering her mother.

Unknown to her, the fox's eyes flash.

At night, Dulcinea was brushing her hair, ready for bed. Unknown to her, the fox's eyes flash again. It started to wiggle. It starts to stretch and its mouth starts to move.

"He-he-he-hello?" He asked.

Dulcinea heard the sound. She puts her brush down and turned around.

"Who's there?" Dulcinea asked. "Choco?"

She walks seeing the fox plush. She saw him standing up.

"Funny, I thought I lay you down to sleep." Dulcinea said.

He "turned" to her and titled his head. "I'm not sleepy."

"WAAH!" Dulcinea screamed backing up.

The fox tilt his head more confused. "What's wrong?"

"You-you can talk?!" She asked.

"Of course, I can talk." he said.

"But-But..."

The fox hops down the bed and spoke to Dulcinea, "Why are you all freaking out? Toys always come alive."

"I thought that only happens in the movies." Dulcinea said.

The fox spoke grabbing something, "Here, let me explain." He took out a book. "Just calm down as well."

Dulcinea nodded and sat down, trying to calm down. He opened the book and showed Earth.

"This is called..." He spoke.

"Our home planet, Earth." Dulcinea smiled.

"That's what you humans call it. We call it The Land of Wishes."

"Land of wishes?" Dulcinea asked.

"I'll explain why we call it that." He said. "From as far back as we, toys, can remember, you humans, or rather Wishlings, have made your wishes in the most awesome yet magical ways."

It shows Miyuki Hoshizora and her friends putting up pieces of paper on a tree to celebrate Tanabata. The papers then formed into glowing stars, in the colors of the girls, and went off somewhere. She then sees little toys next to a children's beds and the children made a wish on star before going to bed. When they went to sleep, the toys blink and got up picking up a little sparkly orb, before going to a toybox, some going under the bed or going into closets. It then shows a land looking like Candyland and the Sweets Kingdom, filled with toys and stuff animals.

"Upon making the wish, the wishes are either send or we toys gather them will be take straight to our world, Kibotochi Kingdom." The fox continued. "We store them in this place." It shows a green house-like building and inside was a beautiful flower holding and surrounded by the wish orbs. "The Kibotochi Kingdom's Greenhouse and it's channeled there. When a wish is ready, toy goes back to their owner and helps make their wish come true. The positive wish energy turns us toys into fairies."

"That is amazing." Dulcinea spoke. "I had no idea wishes can be granted just like that. But why are you telling me all of this?"

The fox turned the page and showed a dark looking kingdom that looks like The Land of the Forgotten mixed with the Bad End Kingdom making Dulcinea gasp.

"What is that?" Dulcinea asked.

"The Akumutochi Kingdom." He answered. "They are releasing negative and impossible wish energy. We don't know why they are doing it but it's destroying both our kingdoms. But I do know is that they want to take over not only our worlds but yours."

"That's horrible." Dulcinea said.

The fox spoke, "Tell me about it. So our queen, Queen Fantasia, took it upon herself to find a salutation. She looked into the library and found a book on legends. She found a page which spoke of Legendary Star Charm Warriors. These legendary warriors would have the ability to grant mysterious wishes and doing so, releasing positive wish energy so powerful, they would be able to stop the enemy!"

"Legendary Starm Charm Warriors?" Dulcinea asked amazed.

"Uh ha." The fox nodded. "Now the queen send lovable and awesome me (dully and sarcastic) and her charming husband send us to the Land of Wishes."

Dulcinea thought he was offending a queen's husband.

"Why are you being mean to the king?" She asked.

"Have you meet him yet?!" He asked. "He thinks everything is amusing to him and he messes with people! I don't know what the queen see in him but he's not a good partner."

Even though she's confused why the toy offends the queen's husband, Dulcinea pondered over the traits of what he said. It sounded so familiar to her. But she wanted to know how he wind up separated and torn.

"But how did you wind up in the mud and torn and such?" She asked.

"I was attacked by one of the Akumutochi Kingdom's minion and the next thing I knew I see you." He said. "Now I have a weird feeling in my stuffing."

"Oh, when I fixed you up, I give you a heart chip to make you look like you have one." Dulcinea smiled.

"Oh..." He said touched. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, uh... uh..." Dulcinea never catch his name.

"My name is Frosting." he said holding up a paw to her.

"Dulcinea." She greeted using her finger to shake his paw. "Tomorrow, I'll help you find the Legendary Star Charm Warriors and your partner."

"Good luck on those two. One my "partner" could be anywhere, two, the warriors won't be easy to find."

"How do we find them then?" She asked curious.

Frosting reached into his bag taking out a round stone like capsule.

"What's that?" Dulcinea asked.

"Queen Fantasia said this would help me find the warriors but I don't know how to work it." Frosting answered.

Dulcinea nodded. She had an idea.

"I got it. I woke up super early tomorrow before I get to school and help you find your warriors and your partner. But if not, I'll go to school and we'll do it afterwards." Dulcinea explained.

"You sure you can handle that."

"I woke up super early before."

"If you say so, but watch out for Incubo." Frosting warned. "The one who attacked me. He's a jerk."

"How big of a jerk?"

"He's like a bully."

Dulcinea nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The next day, it was four in the morning. Dulcinea, wearing her uniform with Frosting, the stone, and book in her backpack, opens her window quietly. She sneaks onto the exterior stairs on the side of her brother's bakery. She closes the window and went down the stairs. She grabs a ladder and it pulls her down. Once she landed, she pulls out a flashlight in case she can not see, turns it on, and walks off.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Frosting spoke.

"Oh, don't be like that." Dulcinea said. "I sneak out all the time."

"Really?" He smirked.

"Uh ha." Dulcinea answered.

She came out of the ally and walks down the street.

"You shoulda feed me first." Frosting said. "I'm hungry! I'm dying! My tummy hurts!"

Dulcinea sighed. She's hoping he won't be troublesome or complaining. But she'll have to deal with him with patience in order to help him. As she approached another ally, she looks around with her flashlight.

"Could you maybe see if your stone is working?" Dulcinea asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Frosting said lazily.

Dulcinea rolled her eyes in annoyance. Suddenly, a trashcan fell by making her yelp. With cautious she walked backyards, holding her flashlight. She turned back around and someone infront of her. It was a boy with dark red hair, amber yellow eyes, and wears a black leather jacket over a grey blazer, a light grey collared shirt, a dark green loose tie, black belt with a dark orb shape buckle (a negative wish), torn dark green pants, and black boots. Dulcinea squealed backing up from him, dropping her flashlight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked. "Fresh meat? Thought I didn't recognize you from school?"

"Who are you?" She asked. "Do you go to Nijikogo Academy?"

"Yeah." He answered, smirking.

"Well, your uniform is unique... I guess." Dulcinea said not liking the delinquent.

"Thanks." He said. "Now, unless you don't want me to hurt you, let me have that fox, book, and stone."

Dulcinea was confused but was afraid he might be the Incubo who attacked Frosting.

"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about." Dulcinea lied as she shook her backpack discretely so Frosting can hide.

Frosting felt it and yelped a little.

"What's in your bag?" He asked.

"My lunch." Dulcinea lied.

The boy was unfazed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

He looked at the girl. He then smirked as he cracks his knuckles.

"Well, for lying to me, why not we do this the hard way." He said grabbing her collar and held her up. "So which you want me to hurt first? Leg or arm?"

Dulcinea got scared. But she came up with an idea.

"HELP! HELP! Police!" Dulcinea cried.

The bully panicked and dropped her. This gave her an oppurtunity to run.

"WHY YOU!" He yelled chasing after her.

Dulcinea keeps running as he chases her. Soon Dulcinea went down a hill and went under a bridge. She panted, hiding from him. Unaware, he was sneaking up on her like a predator to it's prey.

"Gotcha now, girly." He whispered.

Dulcinea turned around only to be pounced by him. They rolled around the grass. Dulcinea struggled.

"Get off!" she yelled.

He tried to punch her but she dodged. She pushed him off, rolling away. During it, Frosting, the book, and stone came out.

"Leave me alone!" Dulcinea yelled getting on top of him, pushing him.

"Oh, I will! Once I finish!" He yelled pushing her down.

Frosting noticed he was out making him gasp. The boy saw him and chuckled.

"I knew you were a lyer." He said, getting up while holding Dulcinea. He then tossed her away. Dulcinea got up seeing the bully going to Frosting. What shocked her, he transformed. His hair gained dark streaks, his nails grew longer, his clothes became more like a punk and his pupils became slits.

"What in the world?!" She asked.

He spoke smirking, "Ha! Now you see what I am!" He looked at Frosting picking his stuff up and tried to flee.

Incubo spoke taking the wish orb, "Oh no you don't! I have friend for you to play with!"

He held the orb up.

"Let the wish of negative heart be born Come out Negawish!" he called smirking.

The wish orb burst out sparkling dust and it transformed. It shows a monster who looks like a fighter.

"Nega!" it calls.

"Get the toy and bring me the book and stone!" Incubo ordered.

"Nega!" it said going after Frosting as Dulcinea got up grabbing Frosting and his stuff and ran.

"Leave he girl alive." Incubo ordered. He smirked, "I want to hurt her first."

Dulcinea ran behind an alley.

"Oh boy, this is up there with the weirdest days of my life." Dulcinea said.

Frosting spoke to Dulcinea, "What was the first most weirdest?"

"Most likely when I met you." Dulcinea said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Dulcinea spoke smiling at Frosting, "Well, despite your cockiness and laziness, you are cute and very friendly."

"That's why I want to be your friend." Dulcinea said.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Of course. I haven't shown it to my brother or anyone else but I miss my old house, my old school, my old friends. I know my brother wants me to be happy but I don't know if I can. I just wish that I could be strong enough face any challenge or is that impossible?" Dulcinea asked.

Frosting smiled and nodded. Suddenly a wish orb came out of Dulcinea's chest. Much Frosting's surprise, Dulcinea can see it.

"Is this a wish orb? It's beautiful." Dulcinea said in amazement.

"Yes but... I thought humans can't see it." Frosting said. Suddenly his stone started to glow.

The wish orb went to stone and it began to glow. It then shoot out a light and it transformed into a perfume bottle. Next to the perfume bottle was a white topper gem shaped like a vanilla flower. They landed in Dulcinea's hands. Recognizing the bottle and flower, Frosting's pupil grew big as a sparkle shine in his eye.

"It's you..." He spoke. "The Legendary Star Charm Warrior!"

"M-Me?" She asked surprised.

The monster found the two making Dulcinea scream.

"Hurry, Dulcinea use it!" Frosting called.

"But how?" Dulcinea asked.

Frosting looked in the book. "Uh... uh... uh..." He found the page. He answered, "Insert the flavor gem into the Aroma Spriter and call out Pretty Cure Aroma Fragrance!"

Dulcinea nodded. She sets Frosting, the book, and stone on her backpack on a trashcan.

"Vanilla!" Dulcinea called as she insert the gem into the perfume bottle. "Pretty Cure Aroma Fragrance!"

Dulcinea sprayed the perfume coming out was a white mist as it started to wrap around her. The wrap around her body became a white dress with a matching collar, silver V-shaped middle, and silver shoulder pads. Then a black belt with a vanilla flower buckle appeared around her waist. Second the wrap around her legs made silver leggings and white boots with silver lines and vanilla symbols on her foot and top. Thirdly the wraps around her arms made white gloves appeared with silver armbands and white and silver straps on top appear. She sprays her hair making it glow and it turned into a rainbow color, tied in a high ponytail with a extra ponytail end. Lastly she sprays above her hair making a rainbow colored crown with a vanilla flower center, puts it on, and vanilla flower earrings appeared in her ears. Her spray bottle turned into a rainbow orb and goes on her chest, making a silver bow. She does a pose.

"The love of stuffies and vanilla makes happiness...Cure Bliss!" Dulcinea or Cure Bliss called as we see a rainbow with a vanilla flower as a cloud behind her as she posed.

The monster was about to punch her. She shield herself... only to block it. She realizes she has super strength. Bliss looked, she then pushed the fist away. She jumps up super high and starts fighting the monster. She kicked it away as Incubo saw her.

"What the-!?" He asked shocked.

Bliss finally got a good look at herself. She gasp in more surprise. She looked at herself especially her new looks.

She gasped again, "What?"

"Is this really me?" she asked.

"Of course, duh!" Frosting called. "You are now a Pretty Cure! Now defeat the monster!"

"But how? All I did was punch and block." Bliss asked.

"Uh..." Frosting asked. "Give me a minute to think."

"You don't know!?" Bliss asked.

"How should I know?" Frosting asked uncaringly.

"Oh for the love of La Muerta!" Bliss slapped her forehead.

"Don't know why you're helping out this stuff rat," Incubo spoke. "But it's the last thing you'll do." He chuckled. "Get them, Negawish!"

"Nega!" It tossed his fist.

Bliss caught it holding it back. She skids back a bit.

Frosting spoke looking in the book, "Oh, wait, wait! Here it is! Your signature move is called Pretty Cure Vanilla Pray!"

"Alright. How do I do it?" Bliss said.

"Make a wish and blast it from your hands!" Frosting explained.

Bliss nodded. She closed her eyes and made prayer hands. Her orb glowed and shoot out energy in form of a vanilla flower. She took it, calling, "Pretty Cure!" She held both her hands up and called, "VANILLA PRAY!" She blasted the energy at the Negawish.

"Sparkling..." the Negawish called as the orb in the middle of it turns into a positive wish going to Bliss. She smiled as she took it. It went inside her orb.

Incubo growled, "I'll remember this!" He disappeared.

"Woo! You rock!" Frosting called.

Bliss smiled, de-transforming into Dulcinea. Slow clapping was heard. Dulcinea eye widen as she and Frosting turned. It was from... Amakusa, smirking.

"Amakusa-senpai!" Dulcinea gasped worried he saw what she did and being late for school.

"Very impressive, my dear. I knew you had it in you." He said, smirking slyly.

"There you are!" Frosting yelled jumping into his face. Amakusa got surprised but smirks, unfazed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Nice to see you again, Frosting." Amakusa simply greeted.

"Hold on!" Dulcinea called. "How did... is that your... what's going on?"!

"I guess it's time I reveal that I am Frosting's partner." Amakusa spoke.

Dulcinea gasped in surprise as Amakusa started to transform. He grew taller, he looked like a toy lion but he had parts of different animals. He has a claw of an eagle on his right hand, a snake tail with a lion's tuft, right leg of a wolf, left leg of a horse, horns of a bull, and large feathered wings. He wore shoulder pads with spikes out matching his horns and a robe.

"Oh boy, I thought I never turn back to normal." he said.

"You baka!" Frosting yelled. "You lost me!"

"I lost you?" Amakusa asked smirking. "It was your fault."

"What do you mean it's my fault?!"

"Yes."

"You're the one disobeying the orders!"

"And ruin my fun?"

"You think everything is just one big game to you!"

As they argue, all the excitement and surprises made Dulcinea dizzy. She then fainted right on the spot.

"What in world is going on?' She thought.

Frosting and Amakusa turned to the fainted Dulcinea. Amakusa sighed both amused and annoyed.

"This will take a while to explain." Amakusa said.

"For once, I agree." Frosting spoke.

Next Episode Preview:  
Dulcinea: So I am a Pretty Cure now?  
Frosting: Pretty much, meh.  
Dulcinea: And I have to look for more?  
Amakusa: That's what's according to the book.  
Dulcinea: Book... hmm...  
Dulcinea: Next time on Delicious! Toyland Pretty Cure! Jiggle, Wiggle! Cure Puddin' is Kaya?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Delicious! Toyland Pretty Cure...

"I move to Japan to stay with my brother and sister in law after my father's incarceration. My new school is this weird place that is way into winning. While on they way home I find a toy fox who turns out to be a fairy named Frosting." Dulcinea says narrating. "Then two hours before I go to school, he and I went on a hunt for the Pretty Cure only to ran into a student from my school who turns out to be an enemy. He made a monster appeared to attack me. I wished myself to become a Pretty Cure, fought the monster, and found out my new guidance counsler was a friend of Frosting's... then I fainted."

Dulcinea was shown fainting right after she narrated that.

"What was going on, I said." Dulcinea asked.

"Hopefully I can get some answers." she said.

Dulcinea was sleeping on a couch somewhere dark. Dulcinea groaned sitting up.

"What a weird dream." she said.

"Or was it?" Amakusa asked standing next to her. She screams jumping up a bit. Frosting appeared on Dulcinea's head.

"Honestly, do you have to scream?" Frosting asked.

"Sorry I'm just shocked that it wasn't a dream." Dulcinea said sitting up.

"Not really, my dear." Amakusa said.

"Where am I?" Dulcinea asked.

"My room in my office."

"You live in the school?"

"Not really? This is a magic bedroom, it's conenctedto my office but it's door is disguise as a file cabinet." Amakusa explained. "Besides I have no wear to live, so I live in the school descretely."

Dulcinea nodded holding the Aroma Spritzer. She remembers turning into a cure and fight off the monster.

"So I am a Star Charmed Warrior?" She whispered.

"Now that you are one!" Frosting called. "You have to find more!"

"O-Ok." Dulcinea said. She gasped, "Oh, I hope I'm not late for school!"

"Don't worry, you have five seconds." Amakusa joked.

"WHAT?!"

Amakusa chuckled, "Just kidding. Five minutes." He handed her bookbag and what appears to be a rainbow drawstring bag. "Here, something to put your item in when not using it."

"Gracias." Dulcinea said.

She then rushed out of the magic room to his office to outside.

Today's Episode: Jiggle, Wiggle! Cure Puddin' is Kaya

Dulcinea walks out of the consoler office looking around. She made it to her homeroom. She sat down as Kaya sat next to her this time wear purple frame glasses. Dulcinea noticed.

'Funny, she was wearing green glasses yesterday.' Dulcinea thought.

"Um, excuse me, Kaya?" Dulcinea asked.

"Yeah?" Kaya asked turning around while taking out her books.

"I hate to be nosy but why do you have purple glasses?"

"Oh I have a pair of glasses for everyday of the week." Kaya said.

"Wow... must be expensive." Dulcinea said. "I mean what I heard from Manolo. Buying glasses aren't cheap unless you have in... in..."

"Insurance?"

"Uh, yeah, insurance."

"That's no problem. My family is... flithy rich." Kaya admitted quietly.

"Really?" Dulcinea asked a bit out loud.

"Shh!" Kaya plead.

"Oops."

"It's fine. I don't want no one else to know because I hate to have fake friends or be viewed like a snob."

"Well I don't think you are." Dulcinea said.

Kaya was stunned by Dulcinea's kindness. She smiled and blushed, "Oh, thank you."

Dulcinea smiled. The door open and someone walked in.

"Alright, alright!" He called. "Class in session!"

Dulcinea looked up. She saw a man with black hair with a white streak, icy blue eyes, and wears a dark grey business suit.

He spoke looking at Dulcinea, "Since she just started yesterday and never got the chance, why not our new student introduces herself? But first,"

A female student got up and said, "Stand!"

Every student stood up.

"And bow."

The students bowed before sitting down.

"Miss Pastel?" The teacher called.

Dulcinea got up and walked towards him. She then had a bad feeling about him. She could tell by his cold stare eyes and hidden smirk.

"Introduce yourself to the..." He got cut when the door open and Incubo, as a teen, walked in. "Honestly, Mr. Yakushi. Late again?"

Dulcinea looked nervous seeing him. She remembered him pouncing on her, trying to beat her up.

'It's the bully bad guy from yesterday!' Dulcinea thought panickingly.

"Can you at least try to pretend to care you're late?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm late. Sorry." Incubo scoff. He sat in his seat in the back and stared out he window.

Dulcinea gulped nervously.

"Miss Pastel?" Kuroka asked. "Miss Pastel!"

"Huh?" Dulcinea asked.

"Care to tell us about yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, sorry." Dulcinea said. She started in Japanese, "Gracias, my name is Dulcinea Pastel. I maybe Spanish but I'm actually an American. I moved here with my big brother, his wife, and pet pig in his cafe."

"A pig?" A male student asked.

"He acts more like a dog." Dulcinea answered sheepishly.

"How cute!" Haniko exclaimed.

"Miss Mochi! Kuroka snapped.

Haniko giggled nervously sitting down.

"I like to sew and cook. My favorite flower is a marigold." Dulcinea continued. "When I grow up..." She paused to see Incubo making a slice throat guesture, smirking, just to scare her.

Dulcinea gulped.

"When you grow up?" Kurako asked.

"I want to be a writer." Dulcinea respond.

"How... droll." Kuroka spoke a hint of sarcasm.

"Mostly fantasy." Dulcinea said.

"Oooh." Haniko exclaimed again.

Kurako made a stern, intimidating look. Haniko sat back down again.

"And I..." Dulcinea tried to speak. She ran out on what to say.

Kaya whispered since she was in front of Dulcinea from her desk, "How about you talk about your brother?"

Dulcinea nodded with a smile. She then spoke, "My older brother Manolo is the coolest guys ever. He's sweet, kind, owns a nice cafe, and thinks of others before his own."

As Dulcinea continued, the class but Incubo started to smile in adoration.

"Very... (whisper) pointlessly (normally) adorable." Kuroka spoke.

Dulcinea headed back to her seat. When she sat down, Kuroka started today's lesson. Dulcinea turned to Kaya who thumbs up. Dulcinea smiled. She looks to make sure Kuroka was not paying attention. Dulcinea wrote a note and gave it to Kaya. Kaya noticed, looking worried about passing notes. She looks around to make sure no one's looking. Since no one was, she took the note, picks up her book and reads it.

Want lunch with me? - Dulcinea.

Kaya took out a pen with a pink, blue, and green fuzzy top with stars dangling and wrote. In quick speed, she put it on Dulcinea's desk. Dulcinea took it and read it.

Sure - Kaya.

Dulcinea smiled at her.

At lunch, Dulcinea and Kaya sat on the roof.

"Isn't it nice up here?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, its wonderful." Dulcinea said looking at the sky. "How are things up there, mom?"

"Mom?" Kaya asked.

"My Mama passed away when I was 6. My father told me that she could see me from heaven and I could talk to her when I look at the sky." Dulcinea said.

"Oh..." Kaya said sadly. "I'm sorry about your lost."

"It's alright." Dulcinea said.

"If you say so." Kaya nodded. "But if it's just you, your brother, his wife, and this pig who acts like a dog, where is your dad?"

Dulcinea looked nervous about telling her.

"Nevermind." Kaya spoke knowing talking about her mom upsetted her and talking about her dad will make it worse. "I wasn't thinking straight again."

Dulcinea sighed in relief in her mind. The two sat down and started to eat.

"What about you Kaya? What about your folks?" Dulcinea asked.

"Well, you know I'm rich." Kaya said.

"And I said I don't see you as a snob." Dulcinea quoted.

"And I thank you." Kaya smiled. "I live with both parents. I love and cherish them dearly and they are proud of my grades but..."

"But?" Dulcinea asked.

Kaya sighed both upset and frustrated thinking about it.

"They are putting me through Miai." Kaya spoke.

Dulcinea got confused with dotted eyes, sweatdrop, and question marks everywhere.

"I don't follow." Dulcinea said.

Kaya laughed sheepishly, "Oh yeah. I forgot you're new. I maybe intelligent and have good grades but I can forget things."

"No biggie." Dulcinea assured.

"Miai is "arrange marriages"." Kaya explained.

"They're trying to get you married at this age?" Dulcinea asked.

"Sad but true." Kaya admitted, shrugging.

"That's not right. You're still young and it's not love." Dulcinea said. "Why are they doing that?"

"My family owns alot of things around music so they want to make sure our empire remains." Kaya said.

Dulcinea finally gets it. "Oh I see. The family line and the whole you being taken care of."

"Look, I do love them but I never had the courage to tell them I want to do things on my own." Kaya explained. "I hate being forced into those things." She eats and swallows a small chicken. But if I do marry," She then hugs herself. "I want it to be for love..."

"I know what you mean. When my brother and Maria got married 3 years ago, it was so wonderful. Maria was so beautiful and I was so happy Manolo was with someone who cared about him." Dulcinea explained.

"Yeah, that's why I want to wait and find true love." Kaya said. "All the suitors were not in my taste and I never decided who."

"Were they mean?" Dulcinea asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say mean. A few were egotisical." Kaya answered.

"So you wish to not get married?" Dulcinea asked.

"No, I wish I had the courage to tell my parents I'm not ready to get married yet."

Dulcinea nodded she then saw something. It was a wish orb coming from Kaya.

"A wish orb?" Dulcinea asked holding the orb.

In Amakusa's office, Frosting was eating cake. Amakusa was checking papers. Dulcinea came in holding the wish orb behind her.

"Amakusa-senpai, Frosting!" Dulcinea called.

"Yes, dear child?" Amakusa asked. He grinned when he eard "senpai". "And senpai? I like it. Normally I'm called -sama back home, but senpai... I like it. You know I do." He turned to Frosting. "Frosting, put that on my luggage."

Frosting simply glared at him.

"Well the reason I'm hear is." Dulcinea said showing Kaya's wish orb.

Amakusa and Frosting saw the wish orb. Frosting gasped feeling it's energy.

"It's another Pretty Cure wish orb!" Frosting called.

"So it is." Amakusa nodded.

"Kaya made it, does this mean Kaya is a pretty cure?" Dulcinea asked.

The boys nodded. Duclinea smiled liking this. But she's worried, Kaya might not believe her.

Frosting spoke going on to her shoulder, "Hey, what up?"

"Knowing that Kaya is a smart girl, I bet she's realistic and not open-minded." Dulcinea said her worries.

"You're right. Since I know her from my appointments with the students." Amakusa agreed.

Dulcinea spoke looking down, "Oh man..."

Frosting spoke trying to keep her in good spirits, "Hey, chin up, kid! Amakusa said Kaya maybe intelligent but she's really girly. She might be even a fan of toys and stuff like his."

"How can you be so sure?" Dulcinea asked.

"In our kingdom, we not only watch over wishes but the kids. I known some girly girls who are fans of Pretty Cure!" Frosting shrugged.

Dulcinea nodded.

Meanwhile with Kuroka, Incubo was still in his class. He explained to the teacher what happen, like he was in on it too. Kuroka then hit him several times on the head.

"You idiot!" Kuroka yelled.

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" Incubo said angry.

"But you let a Pretty Cure be born!" Kuroka snapped. "Do you have any idea this might be a threat to us!?"

"Do you think I know that!?" Incubo asked.

Kuroka rubbed his eyes.

"I have to babysit a bunch of students, imagine I have to babysit you all the time!" He snapped. He spoke taking out his own negative orbs, "Well, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

He spoke to Incubo, "Incubo, I'm going out next."

"Good luck with that teach! Once those girls find out, you're the enemy, you lose respect."

"Oh no, no, dear friend." Kuroka explained about even if they do find out he's an enemy, they can't touch him. "Even after they find out, they still respect me and I won't be touched while in school because he's a teacher, an authority."

Meanwhile, Dulcinea was walking down the street of a rich neighborhood.

"Okay, Amakusa said Kaya lives on this street." Dulcinea read the paper. Frosting was in her arms. "Just around the corner."

Dulcinea turned. She then saw a mansion behind a gate.

"That's her house?!" Dulcinea said in shock. "It's gi-huge!"

"It is!" Frosting called.

Dulcinea went to a caller and push the button.

"Hello? State your name and business?" A female voice called.

"My name is Dulcinea Pastel. I am a classmate of Kaya." Dulcinea answered.

"Not found. Come back when..." The female voice got cut by Kaya. "No, no, no, let her in."

The gates open for Dulcinea and Frosting. She walks in , passing the fountain. She made it to the door. She knocks the door. The door opened and revealed Kaya wearing a purple off-shoulder sweater with bow on the right over denim jeggings and white boots. She still has her purple glasses.

"Hi, Kaya!" Dulcinea called. "Whoa, I love your outfit!"

"Thank you." Kaya smiled. "It was my favorite sweater."

"You look like you're ready for a photo shoot."

"Well, growing up in a rich family does it."

Kaya looked at Dulcinea's outfit.

"Oh, your's look elegant." Kaya smiled.

"Thank you." Dulcinea said.

"Come in, come in." Kaya said guiding her in.

Dulcinea looked around, seeing the large staircase and chandelier above. She was so amazed. She's never seen a big mansion before.

"This is so neat." Dulcinea said.

"You like it?" Kaya asked.

"Oh yes." Dulcinea nodded.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kaya asked. "Today we're having separate meals."

"How separated?" Dulcinea asked.

"Well me and mom will have chicken and mash potatoes with green peas, dad will have his favorite, liver and onions and a limburger sandwich with onions and mustard."

Dulcinea and Frosting had a disgust looks on their faces.

"My dad has no sense of smell and he loves eating... uh what's a nice word for it?"

"Odd things?" Dulcinea asked.

"No, unpalatable!" Kaya called.

"Was that English?"

"It means not good taste."

Dulcinea nodded. She took out her phone to inform her brother she's over at a friend's house.

"Come in my room first." Kaya said. "Dinner doesn't start until another hour."

Dulcinea nodded.

In Kaya's room, it was light purple, covered with stuff animals, frilly curtains, canopy blanket, and bedsheets, a large closet full of clothes, and a vanity.

"Its so beautiful." Dulcinea said. "It's bigger then my room."

"Thank you." Kaya said going over to a large book shelf. "I ask to get a library as my bedroom but mother used it just for studying and reading."

"That sounds cool." Dulcinea said.

Kaya sighed, "See? My parents won't listen to me even when it's nothing relate to the marrying business. I wish my parents are like your brother."

"Like my brother?" Dulcinea asked.

"The way you describe him this morning." Kaya explained. "You said he was a good, kind, caring big brother who always helps and listens to you. And he's not so strict on you."

"Well he can be strict when he has to be." Dulcinea said.

"Is he strict that you need to marry someone you don't love?" Kaya asked.

"No, but have thought of talking to your parents on how you feel about it?" Dulcinea asked.

"Like I said, I wish I could." Kaya said.

Suddenly, the wish orb burst out of Dulcinea's bag and went in front of Kaya. Kaya gasped in surprise. She slowly touched it a bit.

"Wha-What is that thing?" Kaya asked.

(Eyecatch 1: Dulcinea tosses a Wish Orb to Haniko, Kaya, Pollyanna, Rosaline and Aurora and the wish landed on Frosting's head and it opens up show a beanie baby and the girls and Frosting look at it smiling.)

(Eyecatch 2: Dulcinea tosses another wish orb to her friends it land on Frostings head only for it to open up again to revel the Aroma Spritzer and it sprays the girls showing them in cure form.)

Kaya and Dulcinea stare at the wish orb. Dulcinea smiled but Kaya was surprised.

"Wha-What is that thing?" Kaya asked.

"It's a wish orb." Dulcinea said. "It holds your wish."

Kaya was silent in surprise. She reached for it again but it went inside Frosting's stone, which he now wears as a necklace. It shoot out light and made a perfume bottle with a purple/black topper gem shaped like a blackberry. It landed in Kaya's hand.

"Uh... uh..." Kaya asked confused.

"You're a Pretty Cure!" Frosting asked coming to life. "Why is it always the genius one's second?"

"HE CAN TALK?!" Kaya asked surprise.

"Yeah he can." Dulcinea said.

"You have any cake, I'm hungry." Frosting said.

"Will you stop thinking about your stomache and explain to her what's going on?" Dulcinea asked.

"Hey, I maybe stuff but I still eat yah know!" Frosting argued.

Kaya looked at the two.

"Uh... can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Kaya asked calmly yet a bit surprised.

The two stopped.

Frosting cleared his throat and spoke, "All I can tell yah, sister, is that you are a Pretty Cure."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe. Mostly since you are intelligent." Dulcinea explained. "But it's true. You're my new teammate now."

"I uh... uh..." Kaya spoke skeptical.

Dulcinea frown. "Oh, sorry."

Just then,

"Kaya, Mr. Kuroka's at the door for you!" Her mother called.

"Mr. Kuroka?" The girls asked.

The two were outside the front door with Kuroka. Frosting stayed on Dulcinea's shoulder.

"Mr. Kuroka, what are you doing here?" Kaya asked. "Is this about extra credit?"

"No, not really." Kuroka said turning to Dulcinea. "I'm here for your new friend."

Dulcinea spoke nervous, "Uh, am I in trouble?"

"A different kind of trouble... Cure Bliss." He smirked in her face.

Dulcinea was shocked and spoke, "How did you know my identity? I barely know you."

Kuroka grabs her by her shirt and held her up.

"Sensei! What in heaven's name are you doing?!" Kaya called. "Assualting a student is against the rules as a teacher!"

Frosting spoke to Kaya, "He's the enemy! Transform!"

"But... I'm not..." Kaya said.

"No time to argue! Save your friend!" Frosting called.

"I can't be a cure."

"You wish to have courage to talk to your parents and it made you a pretty cure! You have the power to make your wish and being a cure come true!"

Kaya was surprised. But this gave her confidance.

"So insert your flavor gem and say Pretty Cure Aroma Fragrance!" Frosting instructed.

"Right!" Kaya nodded.

"Berry!" Kaya called. "Pretty Cure Aroma Fragrance!"

Kaya sprayed the perfume coming out was purple mist as it started to wrap around her. The wrap around her body became a white dress with lines, a silver collar, sleeves, skirt line, and belt with blackberries in a purple circle and a purple shoulder wrap with ribbons on her skirt. Second the warp around her legs became purple leggings and white boots with black berries and silver lines and soles after she waves her legs in the air. She held her arms across her chest as the wrap around them became silver armbands with purple ribbons. She sprays her hair making it glow and it turnd lilac hair, tied in a ponytail with curly end. She sprays above her hair and a purple diamond tiara with blackberries appeared and puts it on, which black berry earrings appeared on her ears. Her spray bottle turned into a rainbow orb and goes on her chest, making a purple bow. She does a pose after landing on a jiggly pudding.

"The love of collectible toys and berries makes tranquility...Cure Puddin!" Kaya, or Cure Puddin' called as a plate of pudding burst into berries behind her.

Dulcinea gasped, "You are a Pretty Cure!"

Kuroka growled in anger. He held out an impossible wish orb.

"Let's see if one against an Impossible wish would do!" He smirked. "Let's the power of an Impossible heart be born! Come Out Imposswish!" he called

The wish orb burst out sparkling dust and it transformed. It had taken the form of a magic lamp.

"Imposswish!" It called.

"Puddin', look out!" Dulcinea called.

Puddin' gasp when the magic lamp shoot magic at her. She jumps up... high in the air.

"WHOA!" She called.

Dulcinea got free of Kuroka. She took her items out to transform.

"Vanilla!" Dulcinea called as she insert the gem into the perfume bottle. "Pretty Cure Aroma Fragrance!"

Dulcinea transforms into Cure Bliss.

"The love of stuffies and vanilla makes happiness...Cure Bliss!"

Puddin' saw her and finally accept the fact she and Dulcinea were cures. With a smile, she joins in and the two start fighting the monster. The two kicked the Imposswish as Frosting looked at the book from Puddin's attack. Puddin' and Bliss ran down it's back and kick it's lid making it yell in pain. The two slide down and avoid it's claws.

"I got your attack!" Frosting called.

"What is it?!" Bliss called Puddin next to her.

"Pudding Windswept!" Frosting called.

"What does it do?" Puddin' asked.

"The book? Nothing."

"The attack, Frosting!"

"Oh, uh... make a wish and put your fingers on your mouth to shoot wind." Frosting called.

Puddin nodded turning to Imposswish. She held her head and made a wish. Her orb glowed and wind came out into her body. She put her two fingers on her mouth after calling, "Pretty Cure! PUDDING WINDSWEPT!" She blows through her fingers and purple wind energy went at Imposswish.

"Sparkling..." the Imposswish called as the orb in the middle of it turns into a positive wish going to Pudding. She smiled as she took it. It went inside her orb.

"You little brats!" Kuroka yelled. "You'll get no extra credit for me this semister, Kaya!" He then disappeared.

"Oh phooey!" Puddin called waving her arm.

Bliss hugged Puddin and spoke smiling, "Kaya! You're a Cure now!"

"I guess I am." Puddin' spoke. But she smiled, dropping her skepticalism, saying, "I am! And I love it!" She got out of Bliss' grip to look at herself again. "Especially the girly outfit! I mean wow!"

"Yeah, yeah, hooray." Frosting lazily said laying on the book.

Bliss spoke to him frowning, "You are such a party pooper."

"Kaya!" A woman's voice called. "Dinner's ready!"

The girls yelped. They grabbed Frosting and jumped into the bushes. A glow was shown in the bushes. The girls came back out as Dulcinea and Kaya with Frosting. They ran back in the house.

"I'm surprised your parents didn't hear us fighting." Dulcinea said.

"I have no idea. None." Kaya shrugged.

At dinner time, the girls were having dinner. Dulcinea snuck a roll or two and gave it to Frosting who was under the table. Kaya and Dulcinea saw Kaya's father eating the liver and onions and a limburger sandwich. The two were disgusted but Kaya ignores it to introduce Dulcinea.

"Mother, Father, this is Dulcinea she's new in town." Kaya said.

"How do you do?" Dulcinea greeted.

"How do you do?" The mother respond. "Any new friend of Kaya are welcome to our humble home."

"You mean mi casa?" Dulcinea asked.

Kaya's father asked, "Is that French?"

"No, Spanish."

"Makes more sense." Kaya's father said before sighing. His breath, the green mist, hit the girls. This caused them to look disgusted. Frosting was trying to keep a straight face.

"Um, dear. Why don't you eat and not talk for a moment?" His wife suggested.

He spoke rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry."

Dulcinea motioned to Kaya to talk to her folks. Kaya noticed and nodded. She took a deep breath, gaining confidence. It was thanks to her wish and her newfound powers.

"Mom, dad." Kaya spoke.

"Yes, sweetie." her mother said.

"I need to tell you and dad something that you've been ignoring me about." Kaya explained.

"What do you mean?" Her father asked.

Kaya took a deep breath and spoke, "I do not wish to go through with the arrange marriages!"

Her parents looked at her.

"What?" They asked.

"I'm just not sure if I want to go through the suitors like some kind of princess engage to be married. I hardly know all of them or now if they like me for me." Kaya explained. "I still have high school and I want to get ready for college. And besides growing up slowly, I want to go out with my friends and have fun. I want to wait to get married and find true love."

Kaya's mother spoke, realizing her daughter was right. "Oh... Kaya... we're so sorry..." She was really guilty.

Her father spoke also guilty, "We... never knew how much it upsetted you."

Kaya looked at her parents. They set their dinner down looking upset.

"Mom, dad, it's just you never listen to me." Kaya said.

"We're sorry, Kaya." Her mother spoke. "We should have, instead we made things worse."

"And I guess we should have listen to you." Her father said. "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

"Well for one could you guys stop trying to set me up on dates I want to fall in love the old fashion way." Kaya said.

Her parents nodded even doing scouts honor.

"And two," Kaya added. She spoke to them smiling, "Can I have a library bedroom?"

The two smiled and spoke, "Sure."

Kaya smiled before turning to Dulcinea. She thumbs up with a smile, congradulating her.

Frosting thinks, 'Another positive wish granted!'

He looked seeing something. He saw a Boheminella dangling on the table, growing. He took out the stone holding it out to the flower.

"Bloom the Flower of Positivity~" he called.

The flower blooms and a gem came out. It was a lavenderite.

"Alright!" Frosting smiled.

Amakusa was watching from the window in his true form and spoke smiling, "Another Pretty Cure and wish granted."

"I got a good feeling about this." he said as the episode ends.

Next Episode Preview:  
Dulcinea: You have six brothers!?  
Rosaline: Yep.  
Kaya: And you are the middle child?  
Rosaline: Pretty much.  
Dulcinea: How do you live with so many siblings?  
Rosaline: All it takes creativity and physical strength.  
Dulcinea: Next time on Delicious! Toyland Pretty Cure! Hot and Spicy Cure Spice! Rosaline and the Cannell House!"


End file.
